


Simple Joys

by valda



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6989905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn have a gigglefit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Joys

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Tumblr prompt. castiel-brother-of-erikas asked: Heeeey, maybe #7 (laughing kiss) for stormpilot b/c I'm a fluff loving little shit

It really wasn’t that funny of a joke. It was goofy, more than anything. But just…Poe’s _face_. He was grinning, and he was adorable, and Finn had to laugh.

“Poe,” he chuckled, shaking his head, “you’re one in a million.”

“Aw,” Poe smiled back, “just a million?”

“A million billion _trillion_ ,” Finn corrected himself, laughing again, and then he leaned in to do something about that grin, because it was just _begging_  to be kissed off Poe’s face.

He’d barely sucked Poe’s lower lip into his mouth when he felt himself beginning to giggle. He opened his eyes. Poe’s eyes were open too, warm and shining with crinkles at the corners. Poe huffed a laugh into Finn’s mouth, and Finn’s lips slid off Poe’s in a sudden, silent fit of his own laughter. “You—” he began, but this time Poe lunged in, knocking Finn backwards, landing on top of him and claiming his mouth hungrily.

“Poe,” Finn sniggered, the name coming out muffled and breathy. He wrapped his arms around Poe and squeezed him tight, then closed his eyes again and tried to focus on kissing his boyfriend properly. But—

Poe was laughing out loud now, lips mashed awkwardly into Finn’s, body shuddering with mirth. Finn’s own laughter returned with a vengeance. “Stop laughing!” he chortled, fighting to get his tongue into Poe’s mouth.

“You stop laughing!” Poe retorted, but Finn’s tongue was in his way so it came out completely garbled, and that caused both of them to laugh even harder.

“You—are—hopeless!” Finn declared, punctuating each word with a kiss to Poe’s lips, then jaw, then neck even as he felt himself shaking with laughter.

“No _you_ ,” Poe countered, rubbing his cheek against Finn’s. He was stubbly. Finn liked it when Poe was stubbly. He liked the texture. Normally it was pretty hot.

Right now, it was tickly.

“Ah!” Finn gasped. “No fair!” And he slid his hands down Poe’s back to his sides and began to mercilessly tickle him.

Poe yelped and it was the cutest thing Finn had ever heard. Poe twitched and giggled and batted at Finn’s hands. “Stop—” he gasped. “Ah—” Finally he managed to lace his fingers into Finn’s and hold them at his sides.

Finn was still giggling. He leaned up and kissed Poe on the lips with a loud _smack_. Poe blinked at him, leaned in to return the kiss…and then dissolved into more laughter.

Some time later, exhausted from laughing, they lay sprawled out together, Poe’s head nestled in the crook of Finn’s shoulder and Finn’s arm wrapped around him. Poe had hooked his left leg around Finn’s right, and his arm was around Finn’s waist.

Finn let out a tired sigh and bent his head toward Poe’s, managing a lazy kiss to Poe’s temple. “You’re ridiculous,” he said.

“ _You’re_  ridiculous,” Poe shot back. He caught Finn’s eye and winked.

And then they were laughing again.


End file.
